<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doodling Hearts Around You by MisfitLoner101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060902">Doodling Hearts Around You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101'>MisfitLoner101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Drawings, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Attempts the Trials of Hell, Sick Sam Winchester, Trials of Hell (Supernatural), doodlings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is left sick and exhausted from the recent trial and Cas tries to help with his notetaking but appears to have found Sam's tired doodles in his notebook. There's no way Cas doesn't know about his feelings for him now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doodling Hearts Around You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>* * *</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam cursed himself for taking a seven-hour nap as he shuffled into the library. The trials were really fucking his body up. He still felt exhausted even with the amount of sleep he’s been getting. “Cas?” he said, moving to the table. “What are you doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel looks up from a book he was looking at on the table, there was a pen in his right hand hovering over Sam’s notebook he’s been using to write notes in. “I…” Cas looks a little sheepish, “I’m sorry, I should have asked before but… I thought I could help you out with your notes.” Sam could automatically see Cas’ beautiful loopy calligraphy contrasted against Sam’s sloppy jilted one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sam realized he stopped mid-sentence in the notebook and Cas had to finish it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, yeah. It’s okay. I haven’t really managed to get far lately.” Sam squeezed the bridge of his nose as if that could release the pressure building behind his eyes and head. Sam plops down into the seat across from the angel. “Does my recent work make any sense at all? Be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looks down and Sam narrows his eyes at him. “Well,” Cas starts, he flips the page back, “There were a few mistakes, misspellings and such but I’m having more trouble deciphering the symbols and hieroglyphics around the borders here. I recognize some but it doesn’t make any sense and I’ve been questioning whether the trials are affecting you more severely than we predicted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel turned the notebook toward Sam and pointed to the symbols around the page. Sam’s face flushes. “Th-that’s not—those aren’t hieroglyphics, Cas.” Sam ducks his head and tucks his hair behind his ear. Castiel tilts his head, “Then what are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughs nervously, “They-they’re just… drawings—doodles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doodles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam groans and rubs his face. “I’ve been so damn tired and bored and focusing on anything is so damn hard now. I can hardly get any work done. Sorry, you can just scribble it all out or re-write the whole thing if it distracts you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was just concerned that you were deranged—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughs and flashes his dimples at Castiel, “We still don’t know that.” Cas can’t help but smile back. “Or maybe this was some hidden language that I didn’t know about,” he continues. “Would you mind telling me what the… doodles are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam drags his eyes across the page and blushes again. “Uh, well, I was reading about the stars or the night or something so—” Sam points to the plenty of stars and a crescent moon in the top left corner. “That’s where that came from.” He shifts his finger across the page and motions around a collection of drawings that expanded down the right border. “I got distracted by Dean and ended up drawing these.” Sam knew he was a terrible drawer so his attempt at his brother surrounded by the Impala, a gun and a humanoid target sheet like the ones in the shooting range are sloppy and nearly indecipherable. There were sloppy musical notes, pans of pie, bottles of beer and little burgers. He pointed out what they were a bit flustered. He peeked up at Cas and found him smiling warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, when I focused back on reading for a while, um, I, maybe it was talking about the ocean at this point. He points down the margin where a litter of aquatic life swarmed; a sea turtle, fish, a shark, starfish, an octopus, jellyfish, a crab, and shells. There were ripples to indicate they were all underwater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure Dean distracted me again about a possible hunt over here,” where he indicated a ghost, multiple graves, and Dean’s zippo. “Then, uh, the constellations I, uh, I’m sure I was reading about the stars again. Sam had drawn dots then connected them together to make the shapes. “Ursa major or uh maybe that one’s Ursa minor?” Sam squints, he had made both dippers practically the same size. “Then, uh, Orion, Canis Major, Aquarius, Taurus, and, uh, and Cass-Cassiopeia and… Monoceros,” Sam drifted off with a blush. He leans back and shrugs, “So, uh, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looks at him and Sam swears there’s a gleam in his eye and something close to flirtatious. “You skipped one,” he muses. “What is this one?” He points to another indecipherable humanoid drawing in the bottom left corner of the page. “Um,” Sam starts, face growing darker. “I-I don’t remember.” His eyes dart around the room and he shifts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cas says. “Maybe I can guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam squirms, “Uh, o-okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think maybe it’s an angel,” he smirks knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam clears his throat, “Uh, I don’t know, uh, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel chuckles and Sam doesn’t think his face can get any hotter. “I believe it is an angel; from the bird-like appendages sprouting from it’s back and from this circle, a halo I presume, above its dark hair; it’s common in human art to depict angels this way. The sharp stick in his hand looks like an angel blade. It’s rather intriguing that your tired mind bothered to leave and search out a light blue pen to use for his eyes,” Cas grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sam squirms again, “L-like I said, we still don’t know that I’m not deranged and-and this is all hypothetical. We can’t know for sure what I was thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put a lot of detail into his long coat,” Cas mentions with a tilt of the head and amusement in his eyes and Sam was damn sure Cas was getting a kick out of this. “Around this </span>
  <em>
    <span>mysterious</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel,” Cas continues, “I believe these are thunderbolts and stars and a sun. Bees and flowers. A cross. I’m honestly uncertain but… is this a unicorn?” Sam shrugs, gnawing on his lip, and keeping his eyes wandering. “Then these small shapes are most certainly hearts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam slumped forward and lowered his head and pillows it in his arms on the table. “Somebody kill me,” he groans. He hears Castiel laugh and can’t help but look up to see the angel’s bright smile and the adorable crinkle in the corners of his blue-blue eyes. Sam warms and his heart stutters and he can’t keep from smiling back even though he’s embarrassed all to hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gestured for him to ‘come here’ with his finger and Sam gulps before standing slowly; Cas gets out of his seat too; and leans over the table. Cas’ warm fingers cup his jaw and Cas leans in too with a playful smile, his eyes are beautiful and Sam wants to kiss him. Thankfully that’s what Cas had planned as he closes his eyes and presses his warm lips on Sam’s. Sam moans, couldn’t help it, he’s been waiting forever for this. Castiel’s fingers slide around his neck and tangles into his hair as they make out over Sam’s messy handwriting and sloppy doodles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulls back but not without a teasing flick of tongue across Sam’s bottom lip, he opens willingly but Cas is leaning away so he follows before catching himself and leaning back. “Uh, um, that was uh…” Sam ducks his head and shuffles his feet and starts to gnaw on his lips. He wants to kiss Cas again. Cas’ fingers are still on his skin and he gently grazes them across his cheek before pulling his hand away too. “You look feverish, Sam,” Cas says with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, yeah. Y-you know the trials,” Sam laughs nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> should go take a nap?” Sam’s eyes flick to Cas’ and suddenly he’s brimming with energy and God he’s so fucking nervous and happy right now that he really wouldn’t mind taking another seven-hour nap. “Yeah,” he nods, “Yeah, that’s, uh, that sounds great. We-we should do that.” Cas closes Sam’s notebook and walks toward the bedrooms, Sam’s a step behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loses his gusto as he hovers at his bedroom door. Cas walked in and immediately stripped out of both his coats, laying them across Sam’s chair. The angel toes off his shoes and lined them perfectly up at the end of the bed. “What’s wrong, Sam?” He asks tilting his head. “May I?” Sam nods, speechless. Was this really happening? Was this actually a dream? A hallucination?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sprawls out on the bed with a playful smirk, seductive ass-hole, leaving little to no room for Sam unless he opts to lay mostly on top of Cas to fit on the bed. “Aren’t you going to lay down?” Cas muses, cocking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flirty bastard,” Sam mutters and crawls on the bed to join the angel. He wraps his arms around him and throws a leg over him and nuzzles his face in Cas’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just chuckles and it pulls Sam in closer. Sam sighs contently. “I damn love you, Cas,” he mumbles. He can feel Cas smiling as he kisses the top of his head. “I love you too, Sam.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>